A known semiconductor device includes a signal signaling circuit provided with a driver circuit that outputs complementary voltages to signaling paths, and a first voltage source that uses a voltage supplied to the driver circuit as an operation voltage to adjust the amplitude of the complementary voltages output to the signaling path from the driver circuit. The driver circuit includes a complementary inverter formed from plural transistor switches that produce a specific impedance by operating one of a pair of transistors in the saturated region, and operating the other transistor in the triode region. The transistor switches are each driven based on complementary signals so as to output complementary voltages to the signaling paths.